The Nameless Pierrot
by Tsukiko K
Summary: Allen sings his feelings out in a song on the roof of the new Black Order building. (Timeline: 2009, January, 1st, Sunday.) (Chaoji does not hate Allen here.)
1. Chapter 1: The Pierrot

"Has anyone seen Allen?" Lenalee asked, looking at her fellow exorcists. They were in the cafeteria where lunch was being served, but everybody's favorite white-haired exorcist was nowhere to be seen.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since this morning." Lavi replied, mildly concerned but keeping a curious expression. Chaoji and the others also looked concerned, except Kanda. His concern was very well hidden.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when the clear sound of a guitar was heard and a familiar voice began to sing.

 _"It's okay, it's alright_

 _To play the fool has always been my plight_

 _In this tiny circus show, I'm the nameless pierrot_

 _As I try to balance in the center_

 _Of a ball as round and shiny as the moon_

 _It's my job to trip and fall for laughter_

 _But I always get back up and smile like a buffoon,"_

Lavi's eye widens, "Oi, oi, that's Allen's voice!" He exclaims, but not too loudly. The others have shocked and surprised expressions as they listen to Allen's beautiful but melancholy singing.

 _"But then I saw you crying there out in the audience_

 _Put on a happy face, you look much better when you smile_

 _Your mom and your dad don't seem to notice_

 _The tears steaming down your cheek but I did_

 _Don't worry, 'cause I will wipe them away_

 _It's okay, it's alright!_

 _It doesn't hurt, I do it all the time_

 _You should laugh, I want you to_

 _This is what I do_

 _It's alright, it's okay_

 _I balance on a ball and fall away_

 _In this tiny circus show, I'm the clumsy pierrot,"_

Everyone gains a sad smile as they listen to Allen, some even tearing up. The song just seems to fit Allen since he had opened up about a lot of his childhood just recently, especially about being a clown. Kanda gave a small smirk. 'You do have a habit of playing the fool, little sprout.' He thought.

 _"You continued weeping and remarked:_

 _'I know you're lying and it really makes me sad.'_

 _'I promise that I never told a single lie.'_

 _I said, but you only started crying once again."_

Miranda and Krory wipe away their tears, but they still stream down their faces as they listen. There's so much sincere emotion in Allen's voice, when he used to be so distant and his smiles used to be so fake. Yet those smiles always fooled them in the end, except for those very observant few.

 _"'Show me what you're hiding there, beneath the painted mask_

 _The face you never show the audience, that's all I ask_

 _The pain that you feel when you are beaten_

 _And tears that you cry when no one's looking_

 _Don't be ashamed, because we all feel the same_

 _It's okay, it's alright_

 _Don't worry, you don't have to fake a smile_

 _I just want you to be true_

 _Just be true to you_

 _It's alright, it's okay_

 _It doesn't matter what they have to say_

 _You won't face it all alone, I will cry with you.'_

 _It's okay, it's alright_

 _You helped me find what disappeared inside_

 _It's the face I lost to time, the one that's truly mine_

 _'It's alright, it's okay,'_

 _It's like a spell, the lie can finally fade_

 _And the lying pierrot that I was has gone away..."_


	2. Thank You

I would like to sincerely thank any reviewers and favorites, present and future. The song is posted on Youtube by Ashestoashesjc. It's very good. I hope you think so too, since it reminded me so much of Allen. And I hope someone out there will use this song in future or present fanfics, not just songfics.

Raven, you're a guest so I couldn't PM you but thank you so much for your review. It made me so happy to read your review and see what you had to say.

I would also like to thank jy24 for your review. When I read it, I found it a bit funny, but I'm thankful all the same.

And to anyone who reviews in the future whether near or far, thank you so much! Please don't be rude when you review, otherwise anything nice in this AN is not for you.

ありがとうございます、私の名前は月子Kです！またね！

Arigatōgozaimasu, watashinonamaeha Tsukiko Kdesu! Mata ne!

Thank you, my name is Tsukiko K! See you!


End file.
